The Diner
by intensedreams
Summary: My version of what should have happened with Regina at the diner


What should have happened in the diner! Set in 3x13.  
Not my characters unfortunately, otherwise they'd be a lot happier ;)

* * *

Emma's heart jumped into her throat at the jarring sounds of shattering porcelain.

Shit.

Stupid.

Stupid stupid fucking idiot, Emma.

Regina.

Her heart broke at the conflicting emotions of sheer delight and agony twisting the brunettes features.

Emma was up like a shot, ushering the other woman into the back of the diner, a hand instinctively curving to the small of her back. Her heart going out to Regina, those few sharp breaths she took before starting to talk, and the broken tone she had ever heard spilling from those lips.

Why had she chosen the diner to have the big family reunion with her parents? Why hadn't she spoken to Regina before hand?

Idiot. Emma was mentally slapping herself whilst watching the woman In front crumble.

Yes I remember you Regina, how could I not? Memory spells not withstanding – Emma clearly recalls how when she had drunk the potion Regina was right at the front of those returning memories.

Memories of heated discussions, sniping, scheming, loaded glances, getting in each others faces, working together, creating magic together had assaulted her. The other thing she remembered was how her heart then _ached _for the brunette._ Longed. _That had caused Emma some confusion since she didn't remember those emotions swirling about a year ago. Perhaps absence makes the unsuspecting heart grow very much fonder.

Emma studied the heartbroken woman in front of her, her own innate suspicious nature not allowing her to fully sooth her, as much as she wanted to. Inwardly, she agreed that walking around and using her superpower was a bit of a slow tactic, but it was all she had right now.

She raised her hand to Regina's arm, "For what it's worth, Regina," She locked eyes with the other woman, "I have missed you," stepping closer, "and we will work out the situation with Henry, I know its killing you." Emma tentatively drew the other woman to her, slipping her arms about the trembling frame. She awkwardly held on to the tense figure for a few beats, wondering if this was just _stupid_, if Regina would just sneer at her attempt at comfort. Her lips curved into a smile as Regina audibly let out a quiet sob and relaxed into her arms, head coming down to rest on her shoulder. Emma held on tightly to the other woman as she gently shook, a hand venturing up to stroke dark hair.

Emma's pulse was galloping. This was such a foreign situation for them both to be in but Emma couldn't help herself from drinking in as much of _Regina_ as she could for who knew how long they would be at peace with each other for. Their very natures meant that they clashed regularly. She tried to be subtle about breathing in the other woman, apples and cinnamon, some thing's never changed. She held the other woman until she stopped shaking, her breaking slowing and evening out, continuing to hold her because it just felt _right._

Perfection.

They jumped away from each other as a voice called out, _"_Emma, are you still around there?" Snow rounded the corner, eyes flicking between the two women. "Sorry to interrupt, but you'd been gone a while. Just checking on you," She finished before retreating back to the table.

Emma looked back at Regina, visibly appreciating how the woman had pulled herself together. She rested her hand on Regina's arm again, seeking her eyes once more. "We will figure this out Regina, after all we are good, and good always wins,"she inwardly cringed at the cheesy line, but smiled all the same. A sculpted eyebrow arched in derision, but Regina's lips quirked into a small smile anyway.

"Thank you, Emma," She offered before sweeping a hand over her clothes and through her hair, walls constructed once more. "Shall we?"

The blonde nodded, before adding, "I'll call you later ok? Be good," She quipped with a smile at Regina's dramatic eye roll before they walked out together.


End file.
